Live Together Die Alone, The 81st Hunger Games
by Emmileeblue
Summary: Katniss and Peeta both swallowed the nightlock leaving the 74th Hunger Games without a victor. Without the mockingjay the rebellion never happened and now it's time for the 81st annual Hunger Games. Who will come out victourious and who will end up in a coffin? SYOT OPEN.


**Hi everybody! This is an syot and hopefully you will all want to submit so I can start this story soon since I'm really excited for it. Here's a little backstory since I needed some kind of story in this chapter. Tribute form along with rules and tribute list will be at the bottom. Hope you enjoy.**

"This has to work" I think to myself as me and Peeta start the counting looking at the berries in our hands. "They won't let us die, they need a victor."

With that thought in my head we count to three and with a last glance at each other we swallow the berries. I wait in shock, both because what I've done and because of the fact that the Capitol did nothing. Only a few seconds after the nightlock entered my mouth I feel a freezing pain grow inside of me, starting in my chest spreading faster than light throughout my body until I can feel it reaching my brain. I fall to the ground and notices Peeta laying next to me already dead and I stare at him in horror.

"Guess I was wrong" is the last thought that runs through my head before a sharp but in some way still gentle pain shuts me down forever.

**Katniss and Peeta's dead. That obviously means the rebellion never happened and that it's now time for the 81st annual Hunger Games. Here comes a few rules for this SYOT and then you have the form. **

**1. NO MARY SUE's OR GARY STU's. That's probably the most important rule since I hate those tributes. If I get a tribute that in my opinion is one I'll either change something about them myself, ask you to change something about them or simply just not accept them at all.**

**2. Please be as detailed as possible. Write sentences instead of just a few adjectives. **

**3. Please make tributes from 1,2 and 4 careers! To me that is quite an important rule since I need a career pack. I'm not saying all of them have to be overly evil and bloodthirsty but if you're from 1,2 or 4 you will have to be in the career pack for at least a while before I will let you leave them. I only make this a rule since a story with only two careers would be rather boring, at least in my opinion. If you want to you could submit a career from an outlier district as well but I'll only accept one of those.**

**4. If you want your tribute from an outlier district to volunteer you must give me a really good reason since what Katniss did was extremely rare. So I can't have 6 tributes volunteering for their younger siblings, sorry.**

**5. You can reserve a spot but not for more than 3 days. **

**6. You can submit up to 2 tributes. That is because I want everyone to have a chance to submit. Later on if I need more tributes I might allow you to submit a few more though.**

**7. Please don't be mad at me if I kill your tribute, remember this is the Hunger Games and only one tribute can survive. **

**8. Multiply people might want the same spot and if that's the case I will choose the one I think will suit the district best and put the other(s) in a different district. So if you care about what district you get I recomend you to write down multiply districts in the form.**

**And here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes/Hobbies:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Strenghts:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**If reaped, reaction:**

**If volunteered, reason:**

**Did you take tesserae:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Open to alliance:**

**Optional**

******Token:**

**Tribute parade outfit suggestions:**

**What did you do in the private training session:**

**Interview quote:**

**Arena stradegy:**

**Mentor:**

**Escort:**

**Stylist:**

**Anything else:**

**Tribute form**

**District 1 male: Alejandro Xavier Guiterrez 18**

**District 1 female: Elizabeth Christine Jackson-Andrews 18**

**District 2 male: Carnage Whiplash 18**

**District 2 female: Lena Cortez 17**

**District 3 male:**

**District 3 female: Jacqueline Sylvester 13**

**District 4 male: Aidan Fischer 16**

**District 4 female: Nerissa Murphy 17**

******District 5 male:**

**District 5 female:**

******District 6 male:**

**District 6 female:**

******District 7 male:**

**District 7 female: RESERVED**

******District 8 male:**

**District 8 female: Paisley Faille 14**

******District 9 male:**

**District 9 female:**

******District 10 male: RESERVED**

**District 10 female:**

******District 11 male:**

**District 11 female:**

******District 12 male:**

**District 12 female:**


End file.
